Does he feel the same?
by LoveAndLaughter
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been having sex for six months. Stiles is in love with Derek, but does Derek feel the same? When Stiles confronts Derek, how will he reply? (Lame summary please read?)


Hey guys this is my first Sterek fanfic. I want it to be just a one-shot. Ok so here we go!

Stiles

It had been happening for over six months. Six fucking months. It was the same thing every time. He comes over, kisses me, we bang, and then he leaves. The first time we did it, it was only because he was the only guy that came to my mind when they were sacrificing the virgins. I admitted to him that it was only supposed to be a one-night stand. To him, that was not an option. He would keep coming every night my dad worked late or overnight. He just didn't understand.

If you haven't figured out whom I'm talking about, it's Derek. Derek figured out that I was bisexual when he saw mw looking at Isaac in a way that a friend should not look at each other. Isaac always looked at Scott the way I used to look at Lydia. Derek approached me later that day and asked if I was interested in men. I, being me, started to say that I wasn't just attracted to guys and started to ramble. If you had told me that the only way Derek fuckin' Hale would shut me up is with a kiss, I would've laughed so hard and then said, "Yeah right!"

But that's how he shut me up. He kissed me and said, "You're still a virgin, right?" All I could so is nod; I was still in shock from that powerful rough kiss. I was pushed into his Camaro and all I could here was Derek saying, "Not for long, Stiles, not for long."

And that was how this fucked up relationship, if you could even call it that, started. I didn't expect it end as quickly as it started, but beggars can't be choosers. Although, I wasn't really begging for Derek to bang me.

I do have feelings for him, but I never thought to tell him, in fear he would laugh or reject me. I have had wet dreams about Derek, but I mean come on! Who hasn't? Life was so much easier before Scott was bitten. I didn't talk to Derek; hell I didn't even know Derek. I heard my window open and I didn't even have to look to know who the bastard was.

He tried to kiss me and have sex with me, but I rejected him. He growled at me, as if he wanted me to follow his orders. I looked away. I got up and went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I locked the door and thanked god that I had a deadbolt on it. I could hear the bastard getting angry. All I had to do was listen to his breathing. It was getting heavier and shorter. I smirked; knowing he would have rough sex with me if I ever left my bathroom.

"STILES! GET YOUR TINY LITTLE CUTE MOTHERFUCKING ASS OUT HERE!" That's when I realized I was in huge trouble. But I was done with all the sex and the fucking whenever he wanted to have it his way. My feelings for this man were not good and I was done having my heart be led on when my brain knew better. Nothing was going to happen between the Alpha and me. I knew that Derek wanted to have sex and that's it. I, on the other hand, wanted a serious relationship with someone whom only cared about me and not only about sex. It was time to put this thing to an end.

Derek

Six months. I have been having sex with my mate for six months. Why haven't I told him? He probably thinks all I want is his huge dick. But in reality, I want Stiles. I want him and I want all of him, not just his sex. I came over because I wanted to finally tell him the truth, but he has been ignoring me. I know why, but it is pissing me off that he won't even look at me.

Stiles got up and I thought that he was going to look at me and face me, but he walked straight into his bathroom, which has a deadbolt. I was getting so pissed off. My breathing was getting heavier and shorter. Finally I couldn't take it anymore! I just yelled. That's all I could think of.

"STILES! GET YOUR TINY LITTLE CUTE MOTHERFUCKING ASS OUT HERE!" He, being Stiles, did not come out. So I did what any sensible person would do. I walked out of the window and left.

-NEXT DAY-

Stiles

He left me alone almost all day today, which meant that things were not okay. I was worried, but I had this feeling that I shouldn't be worried because he only wanted me for one thing. I asked the pack if they had seen him at all and Scott told me something that surprised me. Scott told me that Derek left town. Are you kidding me?!

"He left? Where did he go?"

Scott looked surprised to see me care about Derek, but told me he went to a lake in the next town. I left school right then to go find the dipshit.

-Two hours later-

Stiles

I found his Camaro parked in front of the woods and I knew he was there. I walked cautiously because I never know what or who is there. I called Derek's name, softly knowing that he could hear me. I heard a twig crunch under someone's feet followed by a very familiar voice saying, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here, Derek, because I need to figure some shit out." He looked at me with a curious look and I took that as a sign to continue. "We have been having sex for six fucking months. I'm done with it because I need a serious fucking relationship! I have feelings for you beyond sex. I did not want to lose my virginity just because you wanted someone to have sex with. I'm not just some fuck buddy you can toy with until you're satisfied."

He tried to talk, but I wasn't done and I kept talking.

"I wanted you two months after I really got to know you. I wanted you and it felt as if we were supposed to be together. I wanted to actually be your boyfriend and not care what everyone else thinks. I fell in love with you-"

I was cut off by a kiss. I didn't want to kiss back, but my feelings overcame my logic and I kissed back. I pulled back when I needed air and I looked into the eyes of the man I was in love with and knew I wanted to be with him forever. I just wish I knew how he felt about me.

Derek

I knew Stiles was coming and I found him and asked him why he was there.

"Why are you here?" He replied, and I knew it was going to be a rant.

"I'm here, Derek, because I need to figure some shit out." I looked at him with a curious look and he took that as a sign to continue. "We have been having sex for six fucking months. I'm done with it because I need a serious fucking relationship! I have feelings for you beyond sex. I did not want to lose my virginity just because you wanted someone to have sex with. I'm not just some fuck buddy you can toy with until you're satisfied."

I tried to talk, but he wasn't done and continued talking.

"I wanted you two months after I really got to know you. I wanted you and it felt as if we were supposed to be together. I wanted to actually be your boyfriend and not care what everyone else thinks. I fell in love with you-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He was stiff at first and then as if he was thinking it over, it melted into the kiss. It was one of the best moments of my life. He pulled back because he needed air and just looked into my eyes.

He was confused. "I love you too. I just didn't know how to tell you this, but you're my mate. The first time I had sex with you was because I wanted to be your first. The rest of them were because I love you. "

He looked at me with those big brown eyes and I fell in love with him all over again.

-Author's Note-

Hey guys so tell me what you though and I hope you liked it. Should I make more Teen Wolf one-shots? And I don't own anything, but the plot. I hope you like it and should I make more one-shots or never again write? What about multi-chapter? Review and tell me what I should do and if you liked it or not.


End file.
